


Tough Love

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Flashfics of their lives, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray are together and have a family.<br/>The first chapter is a long flash fic I suppose and the rest of the chapters will be little one shot like chapters showing details of their lives the first chapter didn't reveal. It's way better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Lucy merely asked, "do they always do this?" and found out on her first day at Fairy Tail from Mira that - "yeah, but they do kiss and hug occasionally too." 

Lucy froze, "Gray and Natsu?" 

"Yeah, they're all black eyes and bruises but when they're alone..." Mira smiled, "sometimes it's so hard to believe they're together, and other times, there's just no question." 

"B-B-But they always fight!" Lucy exclaims. 

"Yeah, but sometimes I think Gray likes to beat up Natsu when he gets back from a mission because he missed him. Like how other couples say, "Honey I'm home!" "Oh darling, I missed you so much!" Natsu and Gray will probably be found saying, "Hey I'm back!" "Damn asshole pervert what took you so long I _thought_ you died." 

Lucy's mouth hung open watching Gray fly up and dive back down with his fist directed at Natsu. 

 

 

     And it was after her first job that she found out, "You're annoying. Just hurry on home." Natsu said rolling his eyes and sighing out fire, "you shouldn't be out here in your condition anyway." 

Lucy raised her eyebrows. 

"Shut up." Gray sneered. 

"Aye! Your condition is sensitive Gray!" Happy chimes in. 

"I said shut up!" 

After they defeat the guys who tried to eat Happy, Gray sits down breathing heavily. 

"Huuuuh God." Gray breathes out. And Happy places Gray's clothes by him that he found. 

Natsu looks up and walks toward his boyfriend, "I told you, Gee." 

Natsu rests a hand on Gray's naked shoulder. "S-Shut up Nat." 

They had nicknames for each other?! Lucy thought to herself. 

Natsu crouches in front of Gray and hugs him gently, which Gray leans into. 

"Okay, what's going here! What's wrong with Gray and-" Lucy is interrupted by Gray. 

"I'm with baby, Lucy." Gray says in the tenderest way she's ever heard Gray talk, or anyone for that matter, "I'm seventeen weeks pregnant and I'm only getting weaker and weaker, because of this little lizard." 

And before her eyes, Lucy watches Gray's bare stomach magically forms ten times bigger. _Magically_. 

"It's a magic spell to hide the true identity of something. A lot of crooks use it but we thought we could put it to great use." Natsu says rubbing Gray's belly. 

"Why would you want to hide it?" Lucy asked, "I've seen multiple pregnant males before." 

"We're Fairy Tail wizards." Gray says dipping back into his usual tone of voice, "we are destructive and go over board. The army, council and countless others guilds want our heads. For safety, we need to hide him. Showing is a weakness. " 

"Or her." Natsu says smiling. 

"Aye! Her." 

Lucy smiles, "Okay." 

 

 

     "Not okay!" Lucy screams two and a half months later.  The four plus Elfman, run as a multi-limbed, multi-eyed, multi-coloured, mostly hairless creature beast runs at them crazily. 

Natsu turns a bit and shoots fire balls at it and it stalls the monster only for a minute. Enough time for Natsu to scoop Gray in his arms and run. 

"I told you not to come dammit!" 

"Shut the hell up and run!" 

"Happy!" Natsu shouts, "take Gray and get out of here!" 

"I can't!" Happy replies, "I can only carry one person!" 

"He is one person-" 

"What about the lizard!" 

"What the- No. They're still one person!" 

"Lizzzard!" the creature behind then moans.

Natsu and Gray turn to him, "Oh hell no!" 

They lift their hands and shoot their magic at the monster. Fire hits the beast hard and he falls back. As for the ice, it thinly coats a small part ground - not near the beast, by the way. 

"Oh god dammit." Gray groans, laying tiredly on Natsu. 

 

 

 

     "Please." 

"No."

"Please." 

"No." 

"Please." 

"No. You're going to put the baby in danger." Natsu said pushing Gray back down by a table.

Gray glared, "Hey! What's that mean?! You think I'm weak and stupid?! You think I can't handle myself dammit?!" 

Gray moves a bit and tries to push up but his eight month old swollen stomach won't let him. He doesn't bother hiding it anymore, Natsu barely let's him outside anyway. 

"Gray, please. You're going to hurt yourself. I bet my soul and magic that you will get hurt within fifteen minutes of this job. Just..stay here, please." Natsu begged, crouching down in front of him and resting his hands on Gray's knees. 

"Fine. But tell everyone to stop fucking babying me. I am a grown pregnant man. I can handle my own shit and I may need help getting on the toilet but I don't need help wiping my own ass!" Gray shouts.  

Natsu smiles, "of course, love." 

"Go get Mira for me." Gray grumbles, "I'm hungry." 

Natsu smiles again before kissing Gray's forehead and walking to the bar.

"Hey Mira!" Natsu calls as Mira puts glasses away, "Gray's staying here, could you tend to all his needs please?" 

"Of course Natsu! You don't even have to ask." Mira smiles, "and later when he starts getting irritated I'll take him to the back where all his unopened baby shower gifts are." 

Natsu smiles remembering the event, the sparkly lights Mira and Elfman put up and the many other fairy tail wizards and many gifts for the baby. Natsu remembers Gray with tears in his eyes. 

"Thank you." Natsu walks back to Gray and kisses his head, "Love you slanted eyes." 

"Love you too flame brain." 

Natsu kisses Gray's lips before he goes and when he pulls away, Gray wince in pain, "She doesn't want you to go, daddy." 

Natsu chuckles before crouching down, he places gentle hands where his baby is, "Daddy will be back, little Lizard. I love you and papa very much. Don't be too mean to him, he's sensitive right now and try not to come out yet okay? Wait until I come back, love." 

Gray rolls his eyes and hugs Natsu's head, "We love you too, now go. Before Erza gets impatient." 

Natsu lays his head softly on Gray's belly, receiving a kick to the cheek, he laughs and kisses it. 

"Love you guys! Don't give birth without me if you can!" Natsu says walking backwards toward the door.

"Alright! Whatever! Go!" 

Natsu smiles fondly before running outside.

 

 

 

     A month later, Mira gently puts a damp cloth on Gray's forehead. 

"Ugn..who's all here?" Gray asks.

His eyes are shut tight and he's laying on one of the tables.  "Heh...everyone." Mira smiles. 

And it's true, everyone in fairy tail -that can fit in the guild - is in the room surrounding the table with the pregnant man.

"T-That's nice, hey everyone."  There's too many 'hi's and 'you're doing great's and 'natsu's almost here's to count.

Natsu's gone on another job and should be back any minute, I guess the baby just got excited. 

"Liz...you got to hold off for a sec okay?" Gray says quietly to the baby, that's kicking and moving around.

Gray groans, feeling the need to roll over and curl up. 

"Gray, Gray you need to stay still please." Mira says.

"You're doing great Gray." says Master Makarov

"Get his clothes off now-" Elfman says but his sister interrupted him.

"Uh, what clothes?" Mira asks looking at Gray. 

Gray's already rid himself of his shirt and he's pushing off his pants but it's been difficult. 

"Let me help you." Mira says pulling off his pants. 

"Natsu." Gray groaned. 

"Where is he?!" Mira whisper exclaims behind her to Cana and Elfman.

"He's on his way!" Loke says pushing his way through the crowd, "I heard people saw him a few towns over." 

"A few towns over?!" Elfman exclaims before mumbling something about manliness.

"Ah...good.." Gray sighs happily, "cause I'm getting pretty damn tired." 

Mira looks at Gray and he's slowly closing his eyes, she's no doctor but she's pretty sure he isn't supposed to sleep.

"Come on Gray, stay awake. Natsu's coming." Mira says softly to Gray, shaking him lightly.

     Outside in the town over -Onibus Town, if you look up in the sky, you would have thought you saw a comet or a flying ball of fire. But no. It was Happy carrying Natsu Dragneel.

"RRRAAAHHH!" Natsu exclaims continuing to help push himself quickly through the clouds causing himself to create a ball of flames around him. 

Beside him Erza flew, she wore a thin but large coat of armour to help her fly. They kind of left Lucy back near Clover Town. 

"H-hurry up Natsu!!" Erza screams. 

"I am!!!" 

"You want to be a f-f-father or n-not?!?!" The speed they were flying at caused their speech to flatter and stutter. 

"I allllready am!!" Natsu exclaims pushing himself harder, "But yeeaaaah! I waant to bee a father!! 

"Hold on Gray." Mira says softly. 

"Ahh Lizard you don't have to push so hard." Gray whines putting a gentle hand on his belly and feeling a kick. 

"GRRAAAA" 

"WE'RE ALMOSTT THERE!!" 

"We must start now." Master Makarov said. 

"No..." Gray panted, "I can't." 

"The baby will be in danger if we don't start now." Master Makarov said. 

"I SEE IIIIIT!!!" 

"THEN PPUSH HARDER!" 

"Natsu..." Gray mumbles as he watches a few wizards summon some magic, a magic to precisely cut an opening for his little lizard. 

"G-G-GRAYYYY!" 

"Uhhnn..." Gray feels a sharp pain where the wizards begin cutting. 

Natsu, Happy, and Erza crash land into the ground and make cracks(craters) in the road. 

"Hurry!" Erza says getting up shakily. 

"Aye.." Happy says exhaustedly, "go Natsu." 

Natsu stands up and shakily walks to the guild. 

He's only a few steps away when he hears Gray cry out. 

He opens the door and the floor is packed, but he can still see Gray laying on a table in the middle. 

"Gray!"Natsu shouts as he pushing his way through. 

"Natsu!" 

When Natsu gets to Gray, hs boyfriend is in tears and pain. His belly is all the way cut and the baby's head is showing. And soon Natsu's in tears too. 

After a long while, Natsu is looking into Gray's eyes trying to be supportive and show him he's there, when they hear another cry. 

Natsu looks back down at Gray and there's blood and mess and, a beautiful little baby. 

Natsu grips Gray's hand and kisses his head.

"It's a boy." 

Gray cries and smiles at the same time.

"It's a little boy Gray, our little boy."

An hour later, Gray is laying with the baby on his chest and Natsu sits beside them. 

"Ursine, Ignatius..." Gray mumbles half asleep.

"Gray, Collin.." Natsu whispers softly as his finger traces his new born baby's arm. 

"Wait...you'd name him after me?" Gray asks. 

"Of course," Natsu smiles, "name him after the one who sacrificed so much - his mama and the love of my life." 

Gray smiles and reaches weakly for Natsu. Natsu holds Gray's searching hand and kisses it. 

"And why Collin? Who the hell's Collin?" asked Gray.

Natsu chuckled, "Collision, our Collision. The name can be either Collin or Collis." 

"They're all so good..."

Gray's eyes close and opens slowly. 

"They are. But," Natsu pauses and looks Gray in the eyes.

"Yuri." they say together. 

 

 

 

     Three years later, Natsu crawls across the carpet and lifts up his son and moves him away from Gray. 

"You have to be careful." Natsu says softly. 

" _You_ be careful!" shouts Yuri Fullbuster Dragneel. 

"Yur don't shout at me!" Natsu exclaims. 

"Yuri," calls Gray, "your papa's right. You have to be careful, careful for Ursine." 

Yuri watches as Gray rubs his hands on his big pregnant belly. 

"Okay mama!" Yuri smiles big, showing teeth with squinted eyes. Natsu's smile.

"Love you Ursine!" Yuri exclaims running and hugging the belly. 

"Be careful lizard!" Natsu shout running over. 

 

 

 

 

     "Collie!" Four year old Ursine calls, "too hot!" 

"So..Yuri has ice and flame.." Lucy says.

"And Ursine just has ice.." says Erza.

"And Collisa just has flames, aye." says Happy.

"Ah!" exclaims Elfman has he pulls his hand away from the youngest Fullbuster-Dragneel. 

"Oh, watch out." Gray said looking over, "Gray likes to use his gums to bite you to death." 

Natsu laughs, "I dare someone to question if these are my boys." 

"Ima girl, papa!" Collisa calls.

"Yeah, but you have the heart of a boy." 

"You think Gray junior's ever gunna have magic?" Mira asks Lucy.

"Uh, hard to tell, but I think he might not need it." 

 

 

 

 

     15 year later. Yuri's 22, Ursine's 19, Collisa's 17, and Gray's 15. 

"Yuri, listen to your father." Gray says lazily. 

"But mom," Gray look up at Yuri, Yuri stopped calling him 'mama' in public when he was 11, "he said I was getting out of hand! I'm-"

"We talked about this." Gray said softly, "You're too powerful for your own good. You just have to be careful. And your father over reacts all the time, you know that." 

"I don't over react!" Natsu shouts.

"He's a fairy tail." Gray reminded, "he's alway gunna over react." 

"You coming or what Yur?" called Collisa at the door. 

"Yeah I'm coming." Yuri says before turning back to his mother, "alright. Thank you." 

"Love you." 

"I love you too mama." 

 

 

 

 

     Two years later, Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel is the strongest person in Fairy Tail, physically. And he only has a fraction of magic. Gray was born with little power, he received his father fires but just the fire eating. Gray is all fists and kicks.  Gray hasn't gotten to the second floor of Fairy tail but close. 

He has both his fathers's tempers but he has his mama's dark blue hair and eyes. He has Natsu's facial features and both their fighting skills. A kind heart too. 

Collisa Fullbuster Dragneel has strawberry blonde hair that sometimes appears pinks. She has her mama's features and her father's fires. She has their temper, they all do really. She's a bit naggy but loves her family to ash bites. She takes a bit after her god mother Lucy. 

Ursine Fullbuster Dragneel has light purple hair that in the light looks pink - and he's always in the light, causing people to confuse him with his father a bit. He's a bit on the shyer/calmer side unless angered, bothered, or mistaken for his father. 

Yuri Fullbuster Dragneel has dark blue hair like his mama. He has his mama's dark, threatening yet unimpressed eyes. He's the most magically strongest person in fairy tail. He has a soft spot for his father and would fight to the death for him, not that he would ever reveal that.

Yuri has his black fairy tail emblem on his back left shoulder blade. Ursine has his purple fairy tail emblem on his inner right wrist. Collisa has her orange fairy tail emblem on her chest to the left, closer up to her collar bone. Gray has his dark blue emblem (same colour as his mama's) on his right shoulder (in the same place as his father's). 


	2. Just Do Whatever!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two types of versions of the show. The actual show, and how I see it with Gratsu and kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season one of Fairy Tail, Espisode 14, "Just Do Whatever!!"

"I dunno what happened in the past. But what you're trying to do now is causing trouble for a lot of people. I'm going to bring you back to your senses...with a scorching- hot scolding!" —Natsu Dragneel 

 

"I dunno what happened in the past." Natsu said cautiously staring at his lover's old fellow pupil. 

"But this is the present," Natsu says as flames ball up in his palms, "and you have two beautiful little nephews waiting back in Magnolia. What you're doing is causing trouble for a lot of people and if you won't stop - I'm going to bring you back to your senses...with a scorching-hot scolding!"


	3. The Final Showdown on Galuna Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's about to sacrifice himself to stop Lyon from making the biggest mistake ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season one, episode sixteen: The Final Showdown on Galuna Island

"I have to take responsibility for it at some point. I'm going to do it here. I've been prepared to die...for the last ten years! Natsu... Erza... Everyone in Fairy Tail... I leave the rest to you." —Gray 

 

"I have to take responsibility for it at some point." Gray says seriously. "I'm going to do it here." 

He can hear Natsu shouting at him. 

"I've been prepared to die...for the last ten years!" Gray exclaims. Thoughts of his adorable three year old babe and his amazing five month old babe - Yuri and Ursine flashed in his head. They would miss him, no doubt. But they would get over it. A lot of worst things could happen if he didn't stop Lyon. 

"Natsu...Erza...Everyone in fairy tail... I leave the rest to you." I leave the boys to you. Gray wanted to say. But saying 'the rest' sufficed enough. 

"I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go! This is... the end! _Iced-_ " 

He could hear Natsu screaming before he felt a fist punch him in the face. 

"Idiot!" 

"Natsu!" 

"You just show up and start blabbing about responsibility and junk!" Natsu snaps, Gray can see the anger and hurt in his eyes, "don't be takin' other people's prey!"

"P-Prey?" 

"I'm gonna beat him!" Natsu smiles triumphed. Gray notices how Natsu changed the subject. 

"But I specifically asked you to let me handle him!" 

"And did I say, yeah sure go ahead?" 

"I have things to handle with him!" Gray exclaims standing up and grabbing his boyfriend's shirt, "I'm even ready to die!" 

Gray feels his eyes prick, but won't let tears fall or let alone collect in his eyes, especially not in front of Natsu. 

"Well I'm not."


	4. Pretty pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. 
> 
> Three year old Yuri's pillow talk.

"I want a pretty dragon slayer like you mama!" Yuri asks cuddling against Gray in between his parents. 

"Oh yeah?" Gray smiles, he looks over to Natsu and he's staring back. 

"Yeah, one that breathes fire and eats it and has pretty hair." 

"My hair's not pretty!" 

"You're hair's pretty pretty Nat."

"Yeah papa," Yuri yawns, "pretty pretty." 

"And you want a boy dragon slayer?" Gray asks.

"O' whatever, I don't care."


	5. Team Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when no baby sitter is available.
> 
> "Uncle Elffy!"  
> "As unmanly as it is, I'm too busy."  
> "Aunt-"  
> "No."  
> "Grampa Makky!"  
> "Natsu."

"Bring it." 

"..."

"Come on scaredy cat!" 

"..uh."

"Fight me!

"...no." 

"Fight me!!" Natsu exclaims again.

"No..." an opposing wizard says putting his hand by his side. 

"Why not, chicken?!" 

"Because you have four children with you and I..." the wizard trails off, "just no, please." 

Natsu pushes one year old Gray higher on his right hip while baring his teeth. Three year old Collisa watches fearfully behind her father's left leg, five year old Ursine hides behind his right leg holding eight year old Yuri's hand who stands beside his father bravely. 

"We're not scared of you, loser!" Yuri shouts. 

"No." The other wizard dismisses, he turns and puts his head down, "I'm gunna go now." 

"Don't leave me hanging you idiot!" Natsu shouts thrusting a fist forward. 

"Your partner's dealing with my partner on the other floor right?" the wizard asks walking away, "I'll just meet up with him and maybe see you guys another time." 

"Only in your nightmares!" Natsu shouts walking after him. Collisa's has attached her legs around Natsu's ankle so now he carries two children, not that it slows him down. 

"I won't let you get away!" Natsu shouts, "and if you do get away! Gray will stop you!" 

"Daddy.." 

"Colli not now, Daddy's getting fired up." 

"Colli likes getting fire up." 

"Not with daddy's fire you don't." 

Yuri runs after Natsu and starts pulling at Collisa. "Hey! Be careful with your sister!" 

"You be careful!" 

"Ow! Yuri!!" 

"Yuri!" 

"Colli off!" 

The wizard leaving pauses to watch. He can't help it. It's chaotic and sad. 

Natsu lifts up Collisa and places her nicely in Yuri's arms. "There, now stay with Ursine here. Wait for me to come back." 

"You wait to come back!" 

"I will! Now stop arguing with me!" 

" _You_ stop arguing with me!" 

"Yuri Dragneel!" 

"Daddy Dragneel!" 

"Yuri." 

"Daddy." 

"I'll tell your mother." 

"I'll tell YOUR mother!"

"Go ahead!"

"I can't!"

"I know you can't!" 

"I know you know I can't!" 

"Then stop arguing with me!" 

"I'll tell mama's mother!" 

"You don't know your mother's mother!" 

"Yes! Gramma Ur's in the ice! And I know where there's lots of ice!" 

"Ur is not-" 

"Yes she is! Uncle Lyon told me!" 

"He's not your uncle!" 

"Natsu." 

Natsu looks up and sees Gray at the doorway. 

"Finally! Would you tell your bum here to stop arguing with me!" 

"I got both bad guys." Gray points out, his shirt is off and his hands tug in his pants. 

"Hey don't strip here," Natsu warns," you know how the kids gets." 

He looks back and Ursine's already lifting his feet up to get his pants off from around his ankles. And he watches Collisa pull her shirt up. 

"Yuri stop your sister please!" Natsu exclaims. 

"I got both guys, Nat," Gray reminds, "are you guys okay?" 

"They're fine..." says the same wizard who tried walking out. He's by the door with his body captured in ice.

"Hey, don't answer for my children." Gray says with a glare. "Yur, you guys banana?"

"Broccoli, mama," Yuri said shaking his head, "we're coconut and watermelon. Though Colli was being kind of pineapple." 

Colli frowns, "I'm not pineapple, you cherry tomato."


	6. Colli-Dolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray goes on a solo mission, for quiet a lot of money. Collisa notices and worries what costs lots costs _lots_.

"P-p-p-papa.." Collisa sobs.

Natsu looks down at his daughter quickly, "Colli, baby, what's wrong." 

"I'm s-s-scared." 

"Why? Lizard, why?" 

"I m-miss m-m-mama...w-what if h-he gets hur-rt?" 

"Ohhhh! Nah!" Natsu dismissed, "Your mama? Hurt? Baby you're crazy." 

"N-n-no... i-it could happ-pen, pa..p-p-papa!" 

"I don't understand you when you're crying~" Natsu singsongs, he playfully dances around and mocks his daughter. 

"Pa," hiccup, "Papa!" 

"Yes, Colli-Dolly?" 

"I'm serious." she pouts. 

Natsu crouches to her, "Baby, trust me, your mama will be okay."


	7. Team Natsu Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's 19  
> Ursine's 17  
> Collisa's 15  
> Gray's 14

     "Come at me weird face."

"Weird face, dad? You can't come up with anything better?" 

"Shut up! You try making up insults in ten seconds!" 

"Lame face." 

"That's the same as mine!" 

"Over here Slime brain!" Collisa shouts at the slime wizard as she runs across the corridors, throwing fire.

"Show off!" 

"Know it all!" Natsu and Yuri both shout. 

"Get to work you two." Gray demands running across the hall way above them. 

"Oh right." they both mumble. 

 

"Urs, where you at?!" Yuri spins. 

Down a hallway shoots out an ice arrow. 

"I'm coming!" 

Natsu runs down a different hall and listens out, but he hears everyone and everything, and it's too hard to try and depict every detail. 

"Gray?!"

Two men respond. 

"Little Gray!" 

"Over here!" 

Natsu runs and meets his son who fights off a slime wall. 

"Natsu, could use some help!" Lucy calls from another hall, "some slime giving me a hard time." 

Natsu nods and before running to help his friend, he fires at the wall of slime before his son and runs off. 

 

After long, all the bad guys are taken down and Team Natsu stands before the door where one last wizard stands. 

He blabbles on about how they won't get past him, if they were any smart, they wouldnt try. 

It's Erza who mentions the fact that they're all proudly Fairy Tail, they never give up and they never fight small. 

All nine of them go into fighting position and fire what they have it him. It's a truly earthy, fond moment. 

The whole wall is destroyed in the impact, and let's not mention the silly fellow who stood in their way. 

They all walk away with smiles on their faces before breaking out in a cheerful horray. 


End file.
